


Reminders

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan is reminded by them of himself and his own Master.





	

Anakin proposed his plan, and Ahsoka, with all of her sarcasm, shot several holes in it from her less-experienced viewpoint. Anakin responded in kind, his tone dripping with know-it-all confidence… and Obi-Wan found himself smiling more broadly than he probably ought to with Anakin on the defensive.

How many times, before a mission, had this scene played out between he and Qui-Gon? As the years had passed, and they had grown comfortable in their partnership, Obi-Wan had provided cutting remarks to Qui-Gon's unconscious arrogance.

It had worked for them, and Obi-Wan had no doubt it would work for these two.


End file.
